


Wisdom Teeth

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Dean and/or Sam x reader where reader gets her wisdom teeth taken out and is whining about him/them leaving her or some dumb stuff and them just laughing their asses off bc their baby is just so precious. Please and thank you!!! ♥♡





	Wisdom Teeth

Warnings: Mentions of getting wisdom teeth removed

Fic:

“Ok, Sweetheart, it’s time for us to go home,” Dean says.

“You’re leaving without me?” Y/N whimpers, “Please don’t go without me, I don’t wanna stay here by myself.” She was in a haze, slowly waking up after having her wisdom teeth removed. Both Sam and Dean chuckle, wondering what Y/N was about to say next.

“Leaving without you?” Sam teases, “Why would we do that?”

“I dunno,” Y/N slurs, the anesthetic still affecting her, “You said you had to go home.”

“When I said ‘us,’ I meant you too,” Dean says, “Come on, time to go.”

“I don’t wanna move,” Y/N whines, “This chair is comfortable, don’t make me get up.”

“Well we can’t stay here,” Dean tells her, “The receptionist is giving us dirty looks. I think they’re gonna kick us out pretty soon.” Dean moves to Y/N’s side and takes her arm, helping her from her seat. Sam moves to her other side, making sure she’s steady as they walk her towards the Impala.

“Don’t worry,” Sam says, “We’re going to take you home and find you a comfy chair there, ok?”

“That sounds nice,” Y/N replies with a goofy smile, “But you promise you’re not gonna leave me?”

“Promise,” Dean answers.

“You mean it?” Y/N asks.

“Of course he does,” Sam replies for his brother, “You’re family, we’re not going to leave you anywhere, especially at the dentist’s office.”

“The dentist is a monster,” Y/N mumbles, “I feel dizzy and I think he stole my teeth.”

“Maybe we can hunt him down later,” Sam laughs.

“Don’t give her any ideas,” Dean sighs.

“I like ideas,” Y/N replies, narrowing her eyes at Dean. Both boys laugh in response.

“I know you do, Sweetheart,” Dean chuckles, “That’s what worries me.” Y/N grumbles something as the boys help her into the car, and lies down across the back seat. “She’s adorable,” Dean chuckles.

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Sam warns, “She’ll kick your ass.”

“She’s not kicking anybody’s ass in the state she’s in,” Dean laughs, “Come on, let’s get her home.”


End file.
